


Siblings

by samsgirly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Laptops, Swearing, little bits of Destiel kinda, mad Dean, you and Sam like to mess with Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsgirly/pseuds/samsgirly
Summary: You tease Dean about Destiel all the time.





	Siblings

Dean, Sam, and Cass were all out hunting something and I had to stay home because I 'wasn't trained for this yet'. Or at least that's what Dean said. With boredom consuming me I decided to look up the 'Supernatural' books. The first thing I found was something called Destiel, so I clicked it. The link opened and saw something I wished I hadn't, it was some sort of fan art and I closed it as fast as I could and tried to shake the image from my head. So I skipped to the next link to find a story written entirely about Cass and Dean cuddling and acting like normal couple, no hunting, no being an angel just being normal people who had no idea about the supernatural. I read a bit more before I heard the door handle start to shake, I shut my laptop and headed towards the door to greet the three hunters. The door opened and I had a smirk playing on my lips, "Hey boys," I said sweetly.

"Hey, (Y/N). What's up with you?" Sam asked me.

"Oh nothing," I said quickly, "just I was doing a bit of research on those Supernatural books, the ones that Chuck wrote." 

Sam and Dean looked at each other and their faces were pale, "okay so what did you find? And why the hell were you looking up those dumb books?" Dean asked me heading towards the kitchen for a beer.

"Well I found a something called, Destiel." I let the word roll out of my mouth and saw the glace the boys gave each other, "Do you guys have any idea what that might be, I didn't look into it because you guys came home." 

"Uh, no, nope we don't know anything about that. Nope, we know nothing about the subject, but don't look it up again." Dean managed to stutter out.

Sam on the other hand was grinning from ear to ear, and trying to contain the laughter.

"Dean, what is (Y/N) talking about?" Castiel asked from the corner of the kitchen where we'd all gathered.

"Nothing Cass. You did this on purpose." Dean said pointing towards me.

"Yeah yeah I did. It's payback for the prank you pulled on me last week." I said and turned on my heel to walk out instead I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh no short stack, you're going to explain to Cass what 'Destiel' is." Dean said thinking that this was a punishment for me.

"Okay," I said as a devilish smile spread across my features, "Cass, Destiel is something that Dean made up after he read the Supernatural books. It's where you and Dean are a thing, a couple, basically its what Dean has fantasies about all the time." I finished to see Sam doubled over with laughter and Dean taken aback with his jaw dropped open as wide as it could get. "See Cass, he's day dreaming about it as we speak." I said and pointed to Dean who snapped out of his trance to glare at me.

"No that is not what it is. First off, I did not make it up and I don't day dream about it ever." Dean tried to make him self sound serious, but you and Sam were laughing so hard you'd fallen out of your chairs.

"Sorry De its just that your acting like a teenager caught with his first crush, you've got the blush on your cheeks and everything." I said trying to catch my breath after laughing.

"Wh- what I'm nothing like a teenager your the one acting like a teenager, you... teenager." Dean replied to you.

"Great come back." Sam managed to stutter out.

"Shut it. Anyways Cass-" Dean turned back to Cass to see him face to face with him. You and Sam erupted in giggles again, "Cass we've talked about this, personal space." 

"Right," Castiel said and backed up.

"Okay well I'm going back to my room" I said and walked out of the kitchen, only to hear Dean yelling my name.   
"(Y/N)!" Dean yelled from the library and started walking down the hallway towards my room.

"Yes." I said leaning against the door frame.

"Next time your going to look up this crap, use your own laptop." Dean said aggravate.

"Got it." I said remembering that I'd changed the home screen to a fan art of Cass and Dean. When I heard the aggravated yell from Dean I'd known he found it, and I smiled to myself then shouted out my door, "love you Dean. Just sometimes siblings need to have a little fun with each other."


End file.
